Pretty Please
by HashDash23
Summary: Mimi has a request for this Christmas. Set a year after 'Follow Our Parents'.


**Pretty Please**

**Hey I'm back and this story takes place a year after 'Follow Our Parents'. Now this does involve some religion but nothing major. I do not own RENT or the epic monologue that you will read that is said by the three teens and I only own Natalia and Derek. I completely support Angel but for the purpose of this fic I shall refer to Angel as a guy. Oh and the Spanish is from Google.**

Mimi stood outside of the loft she shared with her husband Roger, daughter Natalia, son Derek and her niece, Rachel, who practically lived there too.

Inside her family was waiting for her.

She had asked the residents of the loft and all her friends to be there.

Mark was filming the group, Angel was teaching Derek the drums while the teen half focused on the lesson while the other half of his interest was on the texts from his girlfriend, likewise Roger was teaching Natalia the guitar but his daughter was paying more attention to her phone then her fender.

Rachel on the other hand was listening to Maureen's every word as the older rattled on about Broadway and what-not while Joanne sat behind her daughter and played with the young girls hair.

Collins was sitting by himself in a corner, with a beer, grading papers.

Mimi took a deep breath and entered the loft.

"Mamá, finalmente! El papá sigue tratando de enseñarme el vals del musetta" Natalia said to her mother. _(Mum finally! Dad keeps trying to teach me __Musetta's Waltz_)

Mimi ignored the comment and sat on her husband's lap.

"Um… I have a favour to ask you" Mimi muttered but it was load enough for everyone to hear.

"Chica, we'll do anything" Angel said grabbing the Latina's hand.

"Well… Ever since I was a little girl until I moved here I went to church on Christmas Eve with my family and because of the life we live not all of us are going to be around forever I would love if we could go to an early mass and then to the life" Mimi announced in on breath.

"We'll be there. We have nothing better to do" Joanne said for the group.

"There is one more thing; it's a Catholic church so Angel, Collins could you be straight guys with Maureen and Joanne?"

Angel took off his wig, threw his arm around Joanne who was the closest Lesbian to him and spoke in his deepest voice "Hey baby"

"Mimi you want us to change who we are?" Collins asked.

"Not change who you are just who your with, for an hour. Collins love who you are and Angel and Maureen and Joanne too, but please Collins?" Mimi tried the puppy dog pout.

"Fine I will be straight with Maureen" Collins sighed before going back to the papers.

**The 6 o'clock mass…**

The group were sitting in the church waiting for the mass to start.

"Eway ustjay otgay erehay andway I'mway oredbay alreadyway" Derek mumbled to Rachel and his sister. _We just got here and I'm bored already._

"Iway owknay, Iway ouldcay avehay eenbay onway away ateday ightray ownay" Rachel groaned _I know, I could have been on a date right now._

"Ymay Ipodway ockday isway earingsway atway emay, Iway ancay earhay itway omfray erehay." Natalia groaned _My Ipod dock is swearing at me, I can hear it from here._

"Opstay itway ouyay eethray" Joanne scolded receiving astounded looks "I was a kid too, you know" _Stop it you three._

An elderly couple came up to the three teens.

"Oh you three are just adorable; here have some Rosary beads, Merry Christmas"

As the old couple walked away the teens said their thanks and stared at the Rosary beads.

"You pray with them" Mimi giggled at the teens confused faces.

The mass soon started and everyone, except Mark and the teens, knew what they were doing.

**At the Life Café…**

The group breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the café.

They all ordered and as they waited Derek spoke.

"Mum, what was that thing about professing beliefs?"

"It's called the Apostles Creed"

"Well I have my own creed- Well, I believe in the soul."

Rachel and Natalia giggled and joined in.

"The cock. The pussy.  
>The small of a woman's back.<br>The hanging curveball.  
>High fiber. Good scotch.<br>That the novels of Susan Sontag are self-indulgent, overrated crap.  
>I believe Lee Harvey Oswald acted alone.<br>I believe there ought to be a Constitution Amendment outlawing Astroturf and the designated hitter. I believe in the sweet spot, soft-core pornography,  
>opening your presents Christmas morning rather than Christmas eve.<br>And I believe in long, slow, deep, soft, wet kisses that last three days.

"Very funny" Roger laughed.

"Merry Christmas everyone" Angel toasted.

Everyone grinned and clinked their glasses together.


End file.
